The last Kunoichi
by Princess Kenny-Chan
Summary: The past consumed you, stealing your light. You were called a monster, for you were different. Your light is still being ate by the shadows, for you were not think of the future. Your future with him... Lloyd X Reader. (Changed summary,)
1. Chapter 1

_The last Kunoichi._

As the ninja played video games in the bounty, Wu and Nya made a huge discovery.

"Are you sure it's true, sensei?" Nya asked, eye's widen with surprise. He nodded.

"Quiet true, Nya," Wu confirmed, closing his eyes for a short period of time, "Lloyd will need help to defeat his father, and that will be, the last Kunoichi! Daughter of the Overlord!"

* * *

[First] groaned, as she pressed a button on the cash register, her mom had asked her to look after the shop at front. An old lady was so kind to let her have a tip. But she wasn't groing because of that, because of those Danm boys. They just walked around, and when they cam near, they would wink, and make a kissey face. Puckering up their lips. One was trying to ask her on a date right now.

"No," Was your answer, you didn't date boys. Especial the ones that are in for just your body, and let me tell you. You were fit. You made ever girl ask you: "What's your secret!?" You had acne free skin, and smooth perfect lips. You hair glistening as you walked or talked. You didn't wear makeup, like all those caked h**! You weren't girly girl, but loved to be up to date on fashion.

"Oh, come on baby! I know you ant me, why would you put on that outfit anyways?" He played dumb. OKAY! This clothes may show skin, but it's summer, and it's hot! A crop top and short shorts with flip-flops. SERIOUSLY!?

"Look here, numskull! It's summer! And it's hot, I have a chronic head acne because of you and your idiotic friends! Keep messing around in here! You only brought a packet of gum, and some alcohol! And I'm pretty sure that ID's fake! Leave before I call the cops," You poked him in the chest, he growled.

"Why you little-!" He ready his fist for a swing, but luckily, your dad had come. And Oh my, I think that idiot pissed himself.

"What's going on here?" Your father asked, as he came through the storage room with a large box of toiletries. The teenage boy ran, calling for his mates. Your dad raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay dad, they where just drunk," You sighed, here's the deal, you were adopted. And you were 19, you worked at your parents shop, and loved to draw, loads. You made quiet the cash with your drawings, you did a couple on this weird mark you have. Your mother walked through the doorway as well, smaller boxes for her, bigger boxes for him. Her dark cropped hair looked stone stiff. Her hazel eye's brightened as you let a small smile for her.

"Hello honey, thank you for taking care of the shop whilst I was gone," your mother thanked you, handing your wage.

"No problem, ma!" You ran through the shops door. Ready to buy some new paints or pencils, or maybe an art pad. But you stopped by a comic book store, it caught your eye, it was trashed, and it had a sign saying.

_Closed because of needing repair, please come back later~!_

You frowned, This way your cousins favourite comic store. You shrugged, and went to the art store. Hopefully it does get repaired. But how was it damaged so much?

_hope you liked it, please review and enjoy, don't forget follow and favourite! And if their good, I'll do more!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sensei Wu had gathered everybody. The ninja was confused, were they in trouble? But how, they hadn't done anything. They were even more surprise when Sensei Wu became so hesitant. But he cleared his throat and told them.

"It seems I've made a mistake," He admitted, his students were confused, "It turns out, Lloyd cannot defeat his father on his own."

"We know that Sensei," Cole stepped forward, giving a small smile, "That's why we're here!"

"No!" Sensei Wu interrupted, the Ninja, even Nya, jumped. "There seems to be a new, 'Ninja,' except."

Then ninja leaned in, as Sensei Wu opened his eyes.

"This one is a girl, and is the daughter of the overlord, she is. The last Kunoichi!"

* * *

Shades if murky blues and Brown's with purples and Grey's, swallowed you as you slept, Images filled your mind, as you drifted, as you feel, feel deep into the pit of dreams... More like nightmares... No memories.

The shrill cry of a new-born, nearly busted your eardrums. A heavy weight was on your chest, but it soon stopped, and so did the cry, well the shrill one. A mother cried, as she was given her first daughter.

"Finally," She breathed, tears brimming her beautiful (e/c) eye's, "Someone to take on the family tradition,"

"What will you name, my queen?" The midwife asked, she was very strange-looking, as you could see.

"[First]," wait...That's my name!

"Yes, my queen, I will tell the king right away," your mother, what you think, was now staring down at you.

"I'm so glad you look like me," She choked, biting her lip, sweat running down her brow, "He forced me, but I'm happy I have you..." She trailed her finger down your cheek. "Now I'm even more sacred, I'm sending you away, nobody wants to be a 'princess of evil,' huh?" She kissed you cheek.

'Wait, mother'

You woke up gasping, covered in a cold sweat, your room was a little light, because it was dawn. You ran a hand through your now greasy and messy hair, you groaned. You took a shower and got changed into some comfortable workout clothes, grabbing you bottle and bag. You headed out. The town was silent, so to speak, but not that silent, a few cars either coming from work or going to work drove past. The birds tweeted, and some cats meowing, dogs barking. You took out your iPhone, and took a few pictures. You liked to draw the landscape of Ninjago, especially the sunsets, nights and days. But you have never draw it when it's dawn.

You soon found your favourite park, and sat down on a bench. You brought out you scratchpad and started sketching the layout. You did the foundation rough at first, then started making the outlines of the buildings a little darker, before shading. You listened to your favourite music as you did, not noticing somebody was watching you.

"Hi!"

"AHHHHH!" You screamed, but then stopped it was a boy, or a man. He wore full green and had blond hair. His voice sound a bit husky. You had to maintain yourself to not have a nosebleed, he looked like he worked out. Hot.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of your face, shoot! You spaced out again, and you drooled a little, tuck! "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" You asked, then nodded and smiled, "Perfectly fine, my name's [First] Ricci," he shook your hand.

"Lloyd Garmodon." He smiled, you felt your heart skip a beat as he did. So for about an hour or more, you chatted, even went inside a early open café, he really liked sweets, so you called him sweetie sometimes, even brought him a bag of candy mix. Right now, you had your arms linked as you both held your ice lollys, that was intill you sore the time:

_9:30_

"Shoot! Sorry Lloyd, I have to go home! It was really fun! But my mamma e papà are probably awake already! And they get so protective!" You let go and legged it.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Lloyd let his arms drop. _ I think I've fallen in love..._

_SO! I hope you enjoyed it, I suck t romance! But anyways! Don't forget to write a review, please, and tell me what you think of it, please. ALSO! Don't forget to fave and follow!_


	3. The mark, and the truth

It turns out, your mother never let you go, for your father, the overlord, had found out she was planning that. She was beaten, hard. You were only just able to walk when your training started, training to be the greatest weapon, instead of helping good, you were trained to help evil. Their tactics, you made them stronger. Their power, you had about twice the times as theirs.

But you didn't know who was them, but all you knew was to train. Your hair was in a longish braid, streaks of purple running through them too.

Only in a black vest, cargo pants, and combat boots. You trained, only the age of four. Kicking a tree or rock for 3 hours straight, then running, bandages or little pieces of rope where cutting of your blood circulation, making you pale and blue. Bruises running up your legs and arms, a gash under your eye.

Blood and skin peeling of your hands, your feet even broken and crooked, only after you left did they start to heal completely. But the rest healed in less than a day, for that was a speciality of yours, to force yourself to heal faster than normal. You had double the blood cells of a normal being, meaning you healed faster, and worked faster. Your heart could go a faster pace than any one.

You could jump other 7 feet high, and you were very flexible. You also had the mark, the mark? Eel the mark is a prophecy, yin and yang, as we know it. Both parts of Ninjago placed together like a jigsaw piece. Forbidden language written around it. But you couldn't read it. You didn't dare. It's was after two more years of training did your mother successfully get you away and into the safe lands that we know as, Ninjago.

_Just a filler chapter, thank you for your reviews! Hopefully I get better at writing, so this can be the best story, IN THE WORLD! REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW! PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

The screaming. The fire. Around, nothing but darkness. Something called for your name.

_"[First]~!" It called, something scurried past you, you turned repeatedly, taking steps back. "Come out my little moon~!" Hot breath blew into your face, you had a fear-stricken expression, as you conjured enough will power to not scream and run. Or maybe you were to afraid. You lifted your head to see, ever so slowly. "[First] ~! My only child," The monster grinned._

_"C-child?" You eye's widened, how could you be the child of something like this! He was hideous, well you were presuming it was he, you think. He was black as night, and... A Dragon!? He had scales, and a great big jaw structure._

_"Yes my child," He whispered, "I have tricked that stupid being, Lord Garmadon, and as soon as I defeat this hoard ultimate spinjitzu master. We'll rule Ninjago, together. Father and daughter." He had placed a claw onto your shoulder. You breath was staggered now._

_"But-!" You breathed, that weight was back on your chest, "What about my friends, my family!" You cried, shaking him off. "WHAT ABOUT THEM!?"_

_"To accomplish such things, friends will fall, family reunited my dear. And after the battle, when I win, we'll have a banquet," He just replied, like as if killing your own friends was normal!_

_"No!" You disagreed, "Yes, maybe the only way to accomplish your dream might witness a few friends falling down, but you, pick them straight back up! You don't let them not witness their own dreams." You stepped forward. "And trust me when I'll say this, you'll be defeated-!"_

"WAKE UP DEAR! Bella Luna!?" You gasped, as you shuddered, a cold sweet formed over you, and dampened your night wear. Your mother frowned, and took her hand away from your head. "That fevers not going," you groaned, shoving your face back down into the pillow. "Get some rest dear, hopefully it might work this time, also!" She stood besides the door, hand on handle, "Please take your pills." She left.

Tears fell willingly down your face, as a sob escaped your mouth. _What's going on?_

You yawned, as you walked down the spiral staircase, barefooted. Dressed in your black short shorts and loose black and green layered tank top. You walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." Getting one back from both of them, you grabbed a bowl and tipped in your favourite cereal. (If you don't have a favourite cereal or can't have cereal, just say you do/can.) Your mother eyed you suspiciously.

"Honey," she raised her eyebrow and pointed slightly to your direction, "What is that?"

"What?" You spooned more cereal into your mouth, but then your spoon arm got rudely pulled up by your mother.

"Jerry, look at this!" You mom told your dad, who stood up, making the chair screech on the polished floor. He looked.

"A tattoo! What we're you thinking, I know you like dragons, but this is going to far-!"

"It's all right Jerry, she's her own woman now, calm down," Your mother reasoned, "Just, why a Dragon, [First] dear?" Look at you with worried eyes, as her grip tightened on your arm, making you wince when she did so.

"W-What are you talking about?" You grunted, trying to eat your cereal again, but to do that you had to get out of your mother's grasp. "I just want to eat [favourite cereal]!" Your mother grasped your phone, then took a picture of your arm... Weird...

"This!" Your mother shoved the phone into your hand, you gasped. Running down your arm, was a Dragon, its tail was split into five, each one running down its own finger. The Dragon was in fact purple, but some golden shimmer where here and there, it's eye's glowing green. The dragons mouth was obstructed, breathing a fiery purple and black mist. The wings where hard, but somehow, easy to see, clouds hide around it. The Dragon was so long, it's head was resting on your neck. How could you not of seen this! You turned your phone off, dropping it onto the marble counter. A choked sob escaped your mouth.

"I-I, I don't know what's going on mother, I'm scared, I had a dream, that involved a Dragon. He was hideous, said something about being my father, and we would be family again, as soon as friends fall." Tears spilled down your face, your mother's expression quivered, as she tried to make the decision to hug you or not, to tell you it's all right, and that she is here.

She sighed, and warped her frail arms around your strong body, rubbing her hands on your hair. Whispering promises and reassurance into your ear:

"It's okay, we're not mad, just little shocked, okay? Would you like some ice cream?" You mother glared at your father, Jerry. He sighed, and warped his muscular arms around you. You sobbed, and tried to hug them back.

"Dad will get your favourite ice cream sweetie, you want anything else?" Your dad questioned, wrapping his arms around you mother as well.

"Sweets. Please," you begged, you where also missing Lloyd, if only you had given him your number, he might be the one doing this, hugging you and telling you it's going to be alright- Wait! Slow down there [first] you just meet the guy, don't make rational ideas.

Your father drew away, and nodded, smiling sadly, "Okay, I will get you some sweets." He grabbed his wallet and left, you and your mother hugged, as she whispered and you cried.

Your mother also pulled away slightly, "What's the matter dear?" She frowned, "You've been crying in your sleep..." She rubbed your arms. You sniffed, rubbing at your puffy eyes.

"To be honest," you admitted, "I don't really know why," your mother tightened her grip.

"Aww~! It doesn't matter," She tried to comfort you, running her hand up and down your back, making words. You try to muffle a laugh, she knew your weakness. She chuckled, then started full out tickling you. You bursted, laughing the house down.

"Stop-Stop!" You gasped, chuckling as you did. Your father found you both covered in feathers, you had a pillow fight. But was his expression that made you worried, frightened, then he told you why, as if he could read your mind.

"The mayor has ordered an evacuation!"

_Please review, fave and follow! Thank you for your reviews! This one's long, and I like to thank Ninjaofmusic for being a beta reader for my grammar! I write this on my own... Took me three hours... or was it two? Anywho! Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

"What!?" Your eyes widen, "Why? How?"

"We've been attacked by some unknown army, made of stone!" Something flashed before your eyes.

"The stone army..." You stood up straight away, running to your bedroom, shoving on warmer and less showy clothes, slipping into your favourite combat boots.

You grabbed your bag, shoving all you precious things, like a few pairs of clothes, some shoes, your diary, sketch pad, and pencil-case with a few paints. Grabbing your earings and necklace you were given at the age of sixteen, the only thing of your birth mother you had.

Your parents also had packed bags. Grabbing your gloves, you legged it out. Griping your parents hands, making sure not to let go, but they slipped out in the crowd.

You stood there, looking all other the place, you sighed, ans put the necklace on. It had a crest moon on it, signalling the rest was in darkness, but before it was full... You ran, skidding people as obstacles.

_a rock flew into your direction, you lifted your leg, swinging it. The rock flew, bursting into small pieces of debris. Another, you used your fist. The rock getting the same fate as well._

_"Well done," Your sensei praised you, you gave a small smile to the stone warrior._

You wondered why that happened, but it was no time to daydream. A cold grip made you gasp, one of the stone warriors had caught you, you tugged, your hand sliding into the sleeve, you smirked, and tugged yourself out the jacket, you ran, not noticing a certain Misako's eyes widening when she sees your 'tattoo".

"The last Kunoichi,"

* * *

You encountered several more of those stone warriors, each one failing to capture you. Your now heading towards NGTV office building, the evacuation point, hopefully your parents where already there. You jumped in fright when a car skidded past you, but you jumped higher than you wanted to. You gasped, you where slowly falling down, your arms reached out to grab anything near.

Then you landed on someone's chest. "I see you like falling?" You looked up, the person was dressed in blue head to toe, except for the occasional colour change with his armour.

"Not really, I like staying up," You admitted, tightening your grip... "Can you put me down now?"

"Why?"

"We're on the ground..." You stated the obvious, he set you down, before running of somewhere. You sighed, then tried to jump again, fail. Second time, nailed it! You landed onto a building roof. You looked at your hands, as something black and purple started consuming them. You gasped, as it climbed up your arms, it also climbed up your legs. But everything else was going so slow, the people where hardly moving.

Your eyes widened. You felt fabric wrap it's self over your body, and then something whip. You jumped down, everything still going at a slow pace, you looked into a shop window. And gasped. Around you was a ninja kimono, it looked a bit like the ninjas, though you didn't know much about them, and it was like a dress but you had leggings.

It was purple, with black detail. Your Dragon 'tattoo, was now on the arm of the suit, so it showed on the outside and inside of your attire... Great. But also, your necklace had somehow morphed into the suit, hopefully not forever.

A bow was tied behind you, making the kimono catch your slim appearance. Your scar was still under you eye. You stepped back. Everything started moving again, you gasped. Running off yourself. As if natural, you jumped, then jumped again, landing on a roof. What's going on?

* * *

"Is that everyone?" Lloyd looked around, he couldn't see anyone. But then he heard a shout of a little girl:

"Help me!" Lloyd looked towards his friends, they where already on, Lloyd followed.

"Help me, please!" A girl the age of 7 stopped back, as four stone warriors crowded around her. She shook in fear, tears streaming down her face, "I want my mommy, please not let this be the last time I see her!" That made the Ninjas heart break, what if they couldn't save everybody? And it looks like that was about to happen, for the stone warriors had weapons.

"DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL SEE HER AGAIN!" A figure jumped down, then they kicked the stone warriors over. They picked the girl up and her fallen teddy bear and jumped onto a pole, they jumped onto another pole before jumping onto a roof. Lloyd felt his eyes widen he had heard that voice before! [First]?

Right now you were running with the little girl you had just saved, she was crying into your chest, as she repeated "Thank you," over and over again. You smiled sadly underneath your ninja cowl. Soon the NGTV office building cam into view, you bristled through the doors, nearly knocking them off with your inhumanly strength.

You groaned, more stairs! But you didn't stop, you admittedly started running up them, holding the girl to you. A few stone warriors decided it would be OKAY to go up them. You kicked each one over the railings, by now, you were sure the girl was asleep.

* * *

Nya had no choice but to go now, as she was about to, she noticed Sensei and Misako was left behind. As they fought their way to the bounty. Jay also spotted something else, a lady, only 26, was crying.

"Have you seen my daughter? Have you seen my daughter, Annabel?" She cried, holding a picture of a seven year old holding her teddy with her mother. Nya felt heartbroken, she knew she would be like that if she lost her kid. Sadly, she couldn't turn back now.

_Thud!_

What? I thought Sensei and Misako where already aboard.

"Mommy!"

"Annabel!" She heard the devastated mother cry, Nya put the bounty on autopilot, she hurried up the stair to the top. And what she sore made her eyes widen.

"The Kunochi," She breathed, "She came to us," You looked up to her, and blinked. She waved, you smiled and waved back. She didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen my parents?" Nya heard her ask, her eyes held the truth. She was frightened, she was scared. She felt weak and didn't know how to be able to help.

Nya walked towards her, "What do they look like?" The Kunochi looked towards her.

"Well, they both have brown dark hair, but my father has blue eyes whilst my mother has hazel. Jerry and Marla Ricci?" You asked hopefully, Nya was quiet for a second.

"I think..." You feared the worst after the pregnant pause, but Nya smiled, "I think their around here," You let go a breath you never knew you where holding.

"Thank you, thank you!" You repeated.

"But," Nya interrupted, your eyes widened, _no_, it cannot be, "You have to tell us who you are first." You sighed. And pulled away your cowl.

"My name's [First] Ricci," You smiled, and turned to Nya, "What's yours?" Nya smiled.

"Nya, I hope we can be the best of friends,"

"So do I,"

* * *

"DUDE! Did you see him-" Jay started, but got interrupted by Lloyd.

"Her," Lloyd corrected him, "I know her," Lloyd felt his cheeks warm a little.

"Oh~! Lloyd has a crush~!" Cole sang, Lloyd hit him.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry Lloyd, we'll keep your secret, in till we meet her!" Cole joined Kai at the end.

"I bet she's some ugly nerd or something," Jay admitted.

"Dude, you just saying that because you think Nya's the hottest girl in the world," Cole smirked with accomplishment when he noticed Jay's face turn red.

"Why would you suppose Nya has a higher body tempura then most of the female gender?" Zane asked, not getting the it, "That would be absurd, more the less likely." The rest of the ninja groaned. Lloyd just scoffed, and pushed their comments away.

"You haven't met her, so how would you know?" Lloyd glared, he didn't like What they where saying about you, they hadn't met you. But Jay wasn't listening.

"Is that Nya?" He asked, getting rosy cheeks, Kai rolled his eyes and then narrowed them at the blue ninja. Nya was talking with you.

"I guess you'll bunk with me then [First],"

"Yes, I cannot wait," you admitted, you had promised to go along with them, for the safety of your parents. Lloyd felt his hearts pace quicken when he heard your voice, you where both in shock, so where the ninja when you turned the corner.

"Lloyd?"

"[First]?"

"Dude... She's hot,"

_TWO IN ONE DAY! Both over 1,000 too! YAY! I'm actually thinking of joining this chapter with the one before? And Zanelover123, I shall get your yaoi, just with whom though?_

_story inspector _

greetings.  
i am anew story inspector. (and yes i know i am a guest i just choose not to be registered).  
i am here to inspect and mark your story.  
so far:  
creativity: A  
DRAMA: B  
CHARACTORS: A  
STRUCTURE: A  
DETAIL: A  
IDEA: A  
OVERALL: A  
allinall, very good work. congratulations.  
signed  
story inspector (ninjago division)

THANKS! I actually squealed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_What's Lloyd doing here? Oh no, I can't stay here any longer_, you turned to Nya.

"Can you show me to my room first?" You asked, "I'm actually a little tired." Nya smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" She took your arm and linked it with hers, "follow me!" You obeyed, but as you left, you let your eyes trial to the side, where Lloyd was. He stared back, you looked away quickly, pink still dancing on your cheeks.

_Oh god, what am I going to do? _

Whilst you and Nya walked, you also had a little conversation, "so..." She smirked, "You like Lloyd!?"

You jumped in shock, your blazing face turned to her, "What!?" You scoffed and waved your hand at her, "No!" Nya laughed, and poked you.

"Yes, you do!" She smirked, crossing her arms. You glared at her, then smirked.

"Who do you like then?" It was her time to blush, you giggled.

~*:*~

"So we've found the Kunochi, or more like she's found us," confirmed Sensei, "Hm..." Misako frowned.

"But she'll be no help, the fight between Lloyd and his father is near, and she has no training," Misako told him, she feared the worst for you. Why send a girl out, onto a battle, without recognition or training?

"Even so," Wu reasoned, "She'll remember. I'm sure of it." Even Wu sounded petrified for your life, but risks must be made, for the safety of Ninjago. Misako nodded, then walked back to the table.

"All we can do now, is give her this," Misako touched the fabric of your new suit. Sensei nodded, "I presume you have doubts yourself, Wu?" Sensei nodded.

"I do," Sensei admitted, stepping forward, and walking around the table, "For I am frightened she'll change." Misako sighed, she closed her eyes.

"Wu," She said, sternly, Sensei looked towards her, "She won't, I've seen she has taking a likening to my son already." Misako smiled, "And I think they've meet before." Sensei Wu raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean? What does them meeting before have to do with anything?" Sensei asked, he never heard this before. Misako's grin even widen.

"It means they are starting a new prophecy," Misako smiled, taking out a scroll, flattening it out onto the table. "A prophecy, where good and evil join hand in hand." The scroll was battered, and had a few rips or creases, it was also covered in dust. But it showed two figures, holding hands. One was golden, the other dark purple. The golden representing good, the dark purple representing evil. The yin and yang sign behind them, and each corner.

_"The offspring of both evil and good, shall join hands in celebration of the last battle."_

"Gosh Nya, things just keep getting worse and worse!" You groaned, falling into your new pillow. Nya chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just because you found out your going to be sleeping right next door to your crush, doesn't mean it's going to get worse." She explained, finding it very funny that you wanted to get away from Lloyd, but instead just being next door to him. "There's a wall you now," which made you groan even more.

"I know!" You dragged, then tried to hide your blushing face, "But have you seen how thin these walls are? I could smash them-!"

"Please don't," Nya begged, shaking her head.

"-With my fist!" You stated, slamming your face back into the comforter. Nya smiled, sadly.

"Hey," She nudged you, but you just flopped back. Your body limp, "It's not that bad!" She rolled her eyes as you just gave her a muffled:

"Yes it is!" She sighed as you continued, "I just meet the guy! And I already have a crush on him!" You brought you head up, "And it's not one of those highschool crushes where it only lasts for a week!" Nya patted your back.

"It's going to be OKAY..." Nya's eyes softened when she sore tears stir in your eyes, slowly falling down, you sniffed, wiping your runny nose.

"I don't know why I even try," You spoke, rubbing your eyes viciously, "He'll never like me the way I do," Nya frowned.

"Of course her will-!"

"NO! He won't, look at me, I'm a mess, I'm no flower like you," You cried, "I'm a failure! Who quiet school, because she couldn't get along with anybody!" Nya panicked.

"Oh no, no! Your not, your beautiful and clever, and you're really easy to talk to!" She objected, grabbing your hands, giving them a shake, "I've only known you for, what, like ten minutes, and your already a sister to me. And I don't know what it feels like to have a sister. Because I only have Kai," Nya made a disproving expression, which you let a sad chuckle at.

She let a small smiled herself, handing you a tissue, "Just remember, if he ever hurts you, I'll beat him up. Sisters?"

"Sisters." You agreed, accepting her hug.

_Okay... Dude's, I've just noticed, I've been calling Misako, Mikaso... I went back and changed it... YAY! So anyways, I hope you like it so far! Now there's a sister club! YAY! Feel free to join it reader-chan ;) just hit review, follow and favourite, their new of them, or two of them, OR ALL OF THEM!_


	7. Chapter 7

You had fallen asleep after you wept in Nya's arms. As you did, you had another dream. This was different then the rest.

_"[First]? [First]~?" The sweet sound of your birth mothers voice called, "How was training today?"_

_"Awesome!" A girl similar to you cheered, showing her your swipes of power, your mother giggled, a sad and misery hidden under by a happy mask. "I learned how to use the weapon Neko-te!" You smiled._

_"Oh, my little girl, your happiness and joy lights up the night sky," Your mother cupped your cheek, tenderly, you smiled and leaned into it. But then you frowned._

_"Mother, Sensei says I'm the moon," You explained, your mother just shocked her head, then poked your nose, with a gracious smile._

_"We'll teach Sensei wrong, huh?" She nudged you, you giggled, jumping onto your sore feet._

_"Yes we will!" You laughed, your mother joining. But then she got serious. She put her hand onto your shoulder, the other making your stare right in to her eyes, as it held your chin in place._

_"Promise me something my dear?"You mother pleaded, "Keep on living for me, keep on living, a free life," Tears threatened to fall out her eyes, as she let out a choked sob, "Promise me, you'll only do what's right."_

_Your eyes stung, you tried to hold the tears back, "Mother-!"_

_"Please," She cut you off, unclasping her necklace from her neck, adorning it around your own, "Please," Everything seemed to drift off then, she grew smaller, as she vanished away. You felt like you were on a train, chugging away from her. You were now standing, as your blood mixed with your invisible tears of pain and misery, as rain fell. _

**_CRACK!_**

_You let a cry of agony out, as the whip slammed down on to your back. Another whip for crying, it soon didn't hurt anymore. Only the age of five, and you didn't feel it, you didn't feel like screaming, shouting. This isn't a parent's love for what your father's doing. You wanted to be free, you wanted to see the light! You wanted to be, welcomed... You wanted to be loved. _

_"Lloyd..." You whispered, now you grew bigger, you were 19 again. "Let me see the lights with you... let me see your light of power... let me accomplish that with you..."_

"Of course..." Lloyd's voice broke through the darkness.

**Shall I do a sequel for this when it ends? Because I've watched two episodes of Ninjago rebooted... Somehow! Okay! This is a filler kinda, if I do, I might put another chapter up! ALSO! Please review what you think and how I can improve this story! Also, fave or follow! Hope you enjoyed, and I hope I've made you happy! However, have I improved in my writing skill?**


	8. Chapter 8

Every time you shore Lloyd, you would blush and scurry away. It turned out, Lloyd had found you crying in your sleep, and tried to wake you up, but instead made a promise. A promise he'll defeat his father, so that you can see true light. You also didn't notice, Lloyd had a small blush himself.

~Lloyds p.o.v.~

I sighed, as I sat outside, trying to collect my muddled thoughts, griping on to cold metal. Should I tell her? I frowned, footsteps echoed behind me.

"I've head that sigh before, I've also seen that face," My mother smiled, setting her hands down onto my shoulders, I gave her a sad smile. "Are you scared perhaps? Or worried maybe?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Of what?" I asked, frowning, my mother sat down besides me.

"Of the ultimate battle?" She explained, giving me a nudge and a 'are you serious?' Face.

"I guess, but it's not that, I'm worrying about..." I looked down at my hands, my mother just gave me her sweet and honest smiled.

"What is it your worrying about, son?" My mom asked, turning her direction to the dark, cold, sea, as it splashed against the boat, sprays just catching our feet.

"It's just, well... There's this girl," I took a deep breath, looking towards my mom, she smiled and just waved the back of her hand, signalling me to continue, "Well, there's this girl, and... I don't know what to do, I think I'm in love, but then..."

"But what?" My mother's forehead creasted, as she frowned, "If you love her, tell her, and you'll know if she truly loves you, if she's willing to devote herself to you, has she said anything to you that means she will?" I gave a small smile, looking towards the ocean.

"She did ask to be there to see me complete my transformation of becoming the ultimate spinjitzu master!" I bragged, my mother chuckled, rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

"So... let me guess... I know this girl, huh?" My mother raised an eyebrow, giving my a smirk. A scarlet coat painted my face, as I nodded shakily. "Does her name start with [F] and end with [t]?" I nodded again, my blush increasing.

"Y-yeah!" I squeaked, what if [First] heard me right now, she would have laughed, and probably tell everybody about it. I'm a total loser.

"Is she... Hmm... I don't now? [First]?" My mom raised an eyebrow, tilting her head, giving me a slow smirk. I gasped, turning to her completely.

"H-How did you know!?" I blushed, turning away from her, and rubbing my neck sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?" My mother chuckled.

"I'm not surprised the whole of Ninjago but you and [First] now about it!" My mother smacked my leg, playfully. She then stood up, offering a hand, which I gladly took. "Now," she whispered, pointing to the direction of Nya and Your room, which had a small flutter of light in the window, "Go get me a very beautiful daughter!"

"I will!" I confirmed, determined, then blushed madly, "What-!?"

"I said go get her!" I rushed, taking a deep breath as I did, gripping my hand harder onto what I held dearly, a ring.

~Your p.o.v.~

You sighed, as Nya brushed your hair. Nya frowned, and blinked.

"Hey," She spoke tenderly, with her sisterly voice, "You okay?" You shook your head.

"To be honest, I don't know," You admitted, leaning onto the Palm of your hand. Nya resumed back to brushing your hair, then wrapping it into a messy bun.

"What's on your mind?" She questioned, putting a few hair bands around your hair.

"Boys... Lloyd..." You whispered the last part. Nya smirked, and then stated with an obvious expression on her face.

"Again!?" You blushed then slapped her hands away, you glared at her laughing form. Then you smirked, grabbing a pillow. Then slamming it down on top of her head, she fell over, an 'omfp' escaping her mouth. Now it was your time to laugh, as you held your stomach, your mouth agape slightly and your cheeks tinted pink. You didn't see Nya recovering your pillow attack and grabbing a pillow herself, before slamming it onto you.

You gasped, as you fell of the bed, your legs and lower body still on the bed, but the higher part of your body was on the floor, the blankets falling off slightly. Nya giggled, as she sat on your legs.

"Who said you were wining?" You both giggled, but before Nya could attack you further more, someone knocked on the door, interrupting your fun. You groaned, but Nya just chuckled, and answered the door.

"Lloyd?" You blushed as Nya spoke your crushes name.

"O-Oh, h-hi Nya, is [First] here?" Lloyd stumbled, Nya smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, Lloyd rubbed his neck nervously.

"Can I speak with her? For a sec?" Nya's smile widened, oh no...

"Yeah!" She agreed, then closed the door slightly, "I get her ready! Just wait there!" Nya pushed Lloyd out, shuting the door, before turning to you, smirking. "Let's get you ready!"

NO!

* * *

Lloyd waited patiently outside, as he tried to think many ways to tell you.

"Umm... I love you, no!" Lloyd fought with himself, not noticing you walking to him.

"Lloyd?" You put your cold hand onto his shoulder, he gasped, jumping back. He blushed madly, as you gave him a innocent look. Your outfit, looked, looked so cute and perfect! You wore a blouse with a cardigan, and a high waisted pleated skirt, a pair of high knee socks and dolly flats. Your hair was in a bun, a few pieces of hair curled at the front, cupping your face, your fringe (if you have one,) pinned back. You blinked, your eyelids simmered with a light coat of grey, some liquid eyeliner as well, but thin, your eyelashes thick and long, naturally.

Your cheeks were brightened by a light pinkish blusher, as your lips were glossy. You gave a small smile, stepping forward.

"What's the matter?" You asked, blushing a little yourself. Lloyd cleared his throat, rubbing his neck, as he averted his eyes.

"Well," He began, stepping forward, "I wanted to tell you something," he grabbed our hands. You gasped, giving a nod. "Well, I like you!" You gave a small.

"I like you too-"

"No, I don't like you," your heart broke into a million pieces, as he looked away, your eyes nearly flooded with tears, "because," He explained, staring at you with a smile, "I love you, and I want you to promise me..." You nodded, staring at him with promising eyes.

"I promise," Lloyd showed you the promise ring.

"You'll be mine forever?" You gasped, covering your mouth.

"Lloyd!" You shrieked, shaking you head, "We hardly know eachother! And falling in love already!" You couldn't help but notice the flash of pain and rejection in his beautiful eye's.

"I know, this is just a promise ring," He explained, "If we do win, you'll promise you'll marry me?" Your eyes brimmed with tears, as you gave a curt nod, Lloyd gave you a small smile, sliding the ring on, his mother's ring. You admired it. Then you cried, jumping into Lloyd's arms. He smiled, leaning down, and locking his lips with yours, whispering.

"I love you, and nothings going to change that," You smiled, and whispered back.

"I love you too, forever and always," You promised, before locking lips with him in a short, but passionate kiss.

_AND I SUCK! AT ROMANCE! AND AT LIVING! Hope you liked it! Should I stop here forever, or add more chapters, and then do a sequel? Also, I freaking love you guys! Ditch Lloyd and marry me instead?_


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, after scrubbing everything off your face, and changing out of your clothes into some warmer and simpler ones, you stood outside with Nya, Sensei and Misako, as everybody stepped out on to the deck.

"We still have a long way to go," Commented Sensei, you nodded. Misako smiled to your direction, and asked you to come towards her, you raised an eyebrow, but did just so.

"I have something for you, my dear," She smiled, handing you a neatly folded suit, "It's your new Kunoichi outfit, seeing as the other one isn't as good anymore, for you ripped it, remember?" You blushed, embarrassed.

"It's not my fault my suits not that flexible," you argued, Misako laughed, handing the suit to you.

"Go put it on, before things get too serious," She urged, you nodded, running off to get changed. You sighed, great you hairs going to be a problem now. You popped your head out around the corner.

"Nya?" Nya looked towards you, she raised an eyebrow, "Can you come here please?" Nya nodded, walking towards you.

"What is it?" She asked, when she got to you.

"Can you do my hair please? It's a problem with this suit..." You explained, Nya smiled and nodded, as she set off to work on your hair, after a while, she gave you chimed:

"There you go!" You smiled, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Nya!" You smiled, pulling back to slip on the gloves, hopefully no one sore the ring. Oh, great, you just had to jinxed yourself.

"OMG! [First]!" Nya shrieked, grabbing your hand, "It's beautiful! Who gave this to you!?"

"L-Lloyd," you blushed, she shrieked even more. "Can I hide it now, with my glove? That I need to put on?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Sorry!" She apologised, you smiled, and slipped the black glove on again.

"How do I look?" You asked, Nya smiled, and stated clearly.

"Like a Kunoichi from heaven," You smiled, she was always so nice to you. You linked your arm with her, and walked out, Misako smiled, and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful!" She praised, smiling, "I knew it would fit you!" Everybody looked towards you and smiled, making small complements like: "alright," "Go [First]!" "Looking good!" You smiled, blushing.

"Thanks," Your outfit consisted of a short top with armour, which was of the colours purple, and the odd silver for the armour like everything else, also white and purple short shorts, with a belt full of different sized daggers/knifed, you had what seemed to be bandages wrapped round your feet and up to your knee, then you had steel-toed tabi-boots, reaching to your calf, surprises hiding in them too.

Nya decided to put your hair in a side French braid, which she decorated at the front, with a few violets, and other small purple and light pink flowers.

You smiled, your arms also had bandages, but your hands had black gloves covering them, before battle, you were to put on your trustworthy Neko-te. "How do I look?" You asked again, Misako stood forth, she smiled.

"You look, beautiful," She looked towards her son for a bit, then looked back at you, "Like a true Kunoichi should be." You rubbed your arm awkwardly, looking down.

"Thanks," You thanked her, "I asked Nya, but she just said I looked like I was a Kunoichi from heaven," Nya shrugged.

"I tell the truth," Your conversation got cut, for Zane's falcon had landed onto the dark island. You decided to stand next to Lloyd, you two made short eye contact, giving each other a small, but loving, smile, Nya practically bursting as you did, you told her to keep it a secret. You all looked, as the falcon swooped down, but it was soon brought down by a weapon, one of that the stone army uses. Zane flew back, losing connection of his falcon friend.

"He-He's gone," Zane frowned, you felt upset as he did.

"We don't know that for sure," Sensei stated, you then felt outraged, Nya and Kai walked to Zane, Nya spoke softly and forgiven.

"Oh, Zane," She frowned, helping him up with her brothers help, "I'm so sorry."

"He was our friend too, we won't let him die in vain," Kai promised, "If the stone army wants a fight, they got one!" Misako interrupted.

"Well that's going to have to wait," She informed, stepping forward, "Cause right now, we sailing right into a storm," Think clouds of black rolled in closer to the bounty, "All hands on deck!"

* * *

As Nya tried to steer the ship, the ninja tried to keep the bounty's mast steady. You were checking for any obstacles, Nya grunted as she pushed, you look towards her.

"Looks like someone's getting a kick out of this," She grunted, pushing the wheel. Misako shook her head.

"That's not laughter," Sensei Wu leaned against his staff.

"What is that sound?" He asked, Misako frowned. You heard a crunch, as multiple starfish like creatures attacked the window, making a loud noise that could only be known as laughter. Misako grew serious.

"Star teeth," she rushed out, you blinked, then ran out behind her. You gasped, as the sea tickled your feet, water was flooding onto the upper deck.

"Uh, guys? Whys the sea laughing at us?" Kai asked, tugging at the masts rope.

"And why do I have a feeling we're not going to get the joke," Jay cried, holding on tighter to beam he was hugging. Soon multiple star teeth flew onto the lower deck.

"Hey, what's that?" Questioned Cole, letting go of the rope, the other ninja sliding forward.

"I'm coming!" Jay rushed and grabbed the rope, "Got it!"

"About time Jay!" Kai complained, just as a wave hit over the deck and splashed Jay.

"OH, PERFECT!"

"It looks like some kinda of," Cole walked towards the star teeth, "Fish," he picked it up, as sharp teeth tried to grasp onto the closes thing, gaping like a fish so to speak.

"Wait!" Misako cried, running forward, "You must not allow star teeth on board," she explained, "They devour every ship and won't stop untill we sink!" Cole cried, as the starfish he was holding bite his hand, it hopped away with several other star teeth, each one jumping onto the rope, as they munched away. The Ninja gave a clueless look, before they fell back, as the rope snapped out of their grip.

The shipped tipped, as it hit a wave. You fell, nearly falling over board, your eyes widen, as you looked down at the fall, cold, dark waves, licking at the bounty. It made you feel a little queasy. You rushed up demanding yourself to help, you grabbed a star fish, chucking it away.

"Get these things off the ship," Kai commended, ripping a star teeth off his head. Everybody set to work.

"Get them off or we'll sink!" Lloyd said, rushing to get them off. You frowned, as you watched the intruders eat your new home. Pulling your ninja cowl over your mouth.

"Get off!" Jay ripped two star teeth off a post, but then gasped, four where chewing at his suit, "Get it off, get it off!" He jumped on a spot, Kai looked towards him, commanding him to use his spinjitzu.

"NINJA-GO!" Jay cried, before bursting into his glowing blue tornado of electricity. Sucking the star teeth around him, and then chucking them onto the mast. "Oh, that didn't help," soon all of the Ninja cried 'NINJA-GO!', bursting into their own spinjitzu tornadoes. Shooting off the star teeth.

"Uh, guys," Lloyd frowned leaning over the boat side, "We have a bigger problem," Everybody looked, as an army load of star teeth chewed at the bounty's side. You could hear Jay screaming:

"I SHOULD OF REALLY BROUGHT A EXTRA PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!"

* * *

The next morning, the Ninja were shovelling buckets of water, out of the room where the hole had flooded.

"This is hopeless," Kai complained, "We've been drifting aimlessly, and we still haven't gotten to the dark island," Misako stepped forward.

"We've only been told it will happen, not when it'll happen," Misako argued, a clatter of a fallen bucket brought everyone's attention, as Zane stood still.

"What is it Zane?" Sensei asked, Zane moved to the hole.

"I sense something," Zane answered Sensei, this caught everyone's attention.

"Is it the falcon?" Cole wondered, Jay looked worried.

"Is he all right?" Zane shook his head, looking out.

"No, it's a," Zane cut himself off, "Its something else! Brace yourselves!" You all gasped, as the boot made a sudden move, as it crashed past some big sharp rocks. Crashing. You groaned, as you stood, helping Misako up, whilst Nya helped sensei. The Ninja walked out, Misako gave you a smile. You smiled back.

"Who build a light house way out here?" You heard Lloyd ask, as you walked out.

"It's not a light house," Zane replied, walking forward, "it's a prison," you all headed up the stairs. A large and beastly roar sounded in the distance.

"Oh, I really wished I brought another pair of underwear," Jay whined, as you all looked back, you rolled your eyes, gripping onto Lloyd's hand, not noticing Misako smiling along with Nya as you did.

"Mysterious," Sensei admitted,"We better keep going," You all started walking up the stairs again. When you got to the top, a mechanical noise was heard, as a security camera moved around, Jay made snarky a joke.

"Should we smile?" Soon the camera locked in place, as it did, you leaned further into Lloyd. Before anyone could knock, an old man opened the door, smiling.

"Zane, is it really you?" He cheered, hugging Zane close, "You found me!" Lloyd lifted an eyebrow, as he wrapped his arm around you protectively.

"Uh, do you know him?" Lloyd asked, the man smiled and pushed his spectacles up.

"Of course I do," The man spoke with glee, "I built him for heavings sake!"

"Bu-But my memory has told me you pass," Zane gave a baffled expression, his father just smiled, and pushed his spectacles up again.

"Ah, you found your memory switch," He praised. The roar from before cried again, Zane's father grew worried. "Quick! Inside, it must not know that you are here, or there are dues to pay," Jay gulped.

"It?"

"I explain everything inside, including why is that you thought I was dead," He croaked the last part to Zane, you all walked in. Nya frowned, looking towards the bounty.

"Well, the bounty days of sailing are over," Nya observed the ruins of this ship.

"Come Nya." ordered Sensei, Nya walked in after. Straight away, Zane's father locked the door.

"Locking, barracking, and checking," He checked, locking the door. Afterwards, he slide a piece of wood over it, then moved a little joystick, that controlled the security camera. He let go a heavy breath of relief, "I think we're safe," he than began to lead you all up a staircase, "This way!"

Once you got to the top, he invited you in, "Please, take a seat," He pleaded, "You must be thirsty," Zane raised his eyebrow.

"Seat?" Zane rubbed his neck sheepishly, with a confused expression, a small smile plastered on his face, "Where?" His father smiled, and pulled a lever behind him. The light in the middle sank, and a bench popped up.

"There of course!" He said, cheekily, giving a small ruff chuckle. Nya walked up behind you.

"Oh!" She gasped, "That's pretty smart!"

"Ha! A technical wizard," Cole joked. You all sat down, you sitting at the end, near Misako and Cole. Zane's father pressed a button, a few beeps where made, as you moved, for the small robot to jump on.

"Cute," You smiled, as it swerved around a corner, handing out cups, before jumping down. It wheeled its way to Zane's father, grabbing the tea pot in his hands, before jumping onto the table again. The small robot started pouring tea into the cups, up to the rim. When it got to Jay, and went to pour, he moved it. The robot made a disapproving and confused beep, as it moved again, Jay raised an eyebrow, before smiling, finding a weird joy by confusing the robot. He moved it again and again, intill the tea bot accidentally poured it onto his crotch, at least you think it was on accident.

Jay jumped up, screaming, jumping up and down. Everybody laughed, as you polity covered your mouth giggling. You and Lloyd made eye contact, you gave a closed eyed smile, which Lloyd lightly blushed and smiled back at.

"I don't understand," Zane admitted, turning to his father, "I sore you pass," his father smiled and nodded.

"Yes you, did!" He exclaimed, making hand motions as well, "And believe me when I tell you, I thought I was Capote! But as you know in Ninjago, the past is the past,"

"And the future," Misako started.

"Is the future," Sensei finished for her, placing his hand onto hers, nodding.

"Yes," Zane's father agreed, "After I turned your memory switch off, but what you didn't see was bonehead Samukai reviving me with a special elixir. He wanted me to create state of the art war machines for their army. He said "if I did, then I would be able to see my son again." And to make sure I didn't leave, he chained a Leviathan to keep guard."

Everyone looked at eachother. "A Leviathan," Lloyd spoke, "Is that what we heard in the ocean?"

"Yes," Zane's dad nodded, "But when Samukai never returned, I thought I would never see you again," Zane frowned, as well as his father, "But as so much time past, I started to question if you would everer want to see me again. I was afraid." He walked towards his son, "If you ever found out what horrible things I created, you would think I was a," He put his hand on his sons shoulder, as he tried to think what to say.

"A monster," You said almost admittedly, everybody turned to you, as you remembered what they called you at school. Zane's dad nodded.

"Yes, a monster," Zane looked down and frowned, he took hold of his father's arm.

"We will get you out of here, father," Zane promised, "Now that we are together, perhaps we will invent a way off this rock,"

"Could you repair the rocket boosters on our ship?" Jay both politely and rudely interrupted, using his arm to show the direction of the window, where you could see the bounty, water splashing and spraying it like wild fire. Zane's creator leaned over the window, and moved his glasses up, with a Cheshire cat smile.

"That sailing boat has rocket boosters!?" He exclaimed, interested indeed.

"Well, the routers and gears are shot,(?)" Nya explained, he just pushed it away

"Oh, pish posh, no matter. I'll have your ship all working by dawn!" He promised. Suddenly, a rumble accrued, as the cups jumped and cluttered.

"It's a earthquake!" Kai exclaimed, as he tried to not too fall. Zane's dad held a fearful expression, as he shook his head.

"No," he cried, in a low voice, "it's much worse," He turned, "He's here, everyone hide!" Everyone rushed, as they tried to hide. Lloyd grabbed your hand, you both hid behind something square with Nya. You nearly gasped, as a tentacle, purple and slimy. As it stared into room, with its snake like eye's, the colour of a disgusting murkey yellow, blinking slowly.

"No one make a sound," Zane's father commanded, he turned, putting on a fake mask of pleasure, as he smiled at the Leviathan, "Oh, why isn't it my old chum!" The tentacle moved swiftly to the next window, eyeing the cups suspiciously, blinking as it did. Zane's father panicked, grabbing them, he spredded them in a drum like position, finding two sticks. Drumming them.

"Haha, just marching to the own beat of my drum!" He nervously explained, laughing nervously as well, "do do do~! Doing what ever I can do to past the time, since you know," the tentacle slowly slid down, "S-Since I'm so alone," he walked to the window and sighed.

"If we're going to make something to get out of here, we're going have to be quick!" Kai snapped, as you all walked to look out the window, "Before, it, comes back!"

**Is this OKAY? It's nearly a full episode! REVEIW! Does this even make sense? Do you like your attire?**


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of metal hitting metal, sounded through the salty air, as well as a whistle. Cole whistled his catchy tune, Lloyd, who was beside him, gave him a look.

"What!? It's catchy!" Was Cole's excuse, Lloyd just went back to work, so did Cole. You smiled, as you took a big breath, hammering away yourself, the cold air stinging your skin, like a thousand bee's. But you didn't mind, it was actually... Calming, you loose hair flickered, as a big breeze blew. The sound of crashing waves on silent land, spraying afterwards, brung peace to the mind. Not just that but...

_memories..._

_It was summer, nearing to Autumn, and the school was going on a school trip, to the beach. You sat on your own, in a full body [fave colour] swimsuit, with a cover up and flip-flops. Reading a book, a small smile plastered on your face, even tough you had no one to stick up for you when the bullies came. Three small wounds on your right cheek, the scabs falling off slightly, the mark none other than scratches. Your smile widen, your favourite character, the girl who doesn't take nothing from anyone, punches the school bully._

_Gasps and shrieks of laughter brought your imagination into lock down, as kids rushed to one side. Sticking their chubby fingers onto the Windows, shoving each other out the way. The beach slowly appeared, with its golden sand, and clear blue waters, glistening like a tropical island. You just gave monotone expression, returning back to your book. Sparks flashed around you, as your imagination sparked up again. You get a little giddy when you read. _

_A queasy, but good, feeling would always nape at the bottom of you stomach. The words would literally fly out of the page and dance around you, if it was either a comic, a romance novel, even study books! You would go to the library every Tuesday, then on the Thursday it would be the comic store, the Saturday it was poem club, where you read your favourite poems, or even a few of your own._

_The school bus jerked, as it came to a stop, your teacher stood up, smiling her one of a kind smile. "Okay now children, it's time to get off the bus, and have some fun?" She cheered, brightly, all your classmates ran, cheering. You hopped down, grabbing your bag, your teacher gave you a bright smile. "I see your enjoying the book I gave you?" You shrugged._

_"I guess," You mumbled, she smiled. Besides your family, she was the only one who could really talk to you, for she knew how you felt. For she was bullied to, she grew up on a rice farm, and worked on the fields herself. She would normally come to school, mud smeared on her cheeks and legs, even thought her parents objected each time when she tried to work on the fields before school, but she always did it. _

_You sat down, putting your book on your bag, sliding your cover up off. Straight away, you retreated back into your dream world, but it was soon ruined, as three shadows blocked the sun, making it hard for you to see. _

_"Reading again, monster?" The biggest shadow asked, blowing her red-painted nails, that where obviously fake. "How do you expect to catch boys doing that?" She lifted her snobby face up, her bleached hair swishing as she did. Her fringe was held back by her very expensive white glasses. As she pushed her chest forward, obviously trying to imply she was waiting for the boys, as she lent her arm against her hip, that was hardly covered by the underwear of her swim wear, as she adjusted her stuffed and padded bikini top._

_Her brunette friends laughed, as they tried to show off their flat bust as well. "At least I don't look like a Barbie that shoves finger down their mouth when Haven't ate," you growled, returning to your book, but sand sprayed across you, as the Barbie's boyfriend skidded towards you, with his group of friends. The popular boys. Each one obviously from a wealthy family._

_"Babe~!" The Barbie whined, "This girl called me fat!" The snobs boyfriend glared at you._

_"Don't worry babe," The popular boy told her, "Me and the gang 'ill beat 'er for ya." His mates smirked, as they inched towards you._

_"Monster!" Was shouted at you, as they kicked sand at you, one boy even shoved a handful of the salty resource into your mouth, you gagged, leaning other. Choking out the small grains, thick saliva and bile dribbling out of your fry mouth, as the rough texture scratched at your throat. You cried, as they began to laugh. But soon shrieks replaced them:_

_"Ahh! It's the diseased girl! Leave the monster there!" _

_"Ew! Get of me you ill person," a protective shadow was hunched over you, growling. You gasped, tears streaming down your face still. Green eyes meet yours, the girl had short thinning blond hair. She smiled._

_"Hi, I'm Alice, what's your name?"_

_"[First]," _

_You and Alice became great friends after that, but of course, all good things must come to an end. Alice was a very sickly girl, in fact, she was so sick, she ended up dyeing, you rarely read again, for all you could see, was..._

Monster...

**_Wrote this for Guest..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Salty waters stung at your eyes, as you slowly fall. The Leviathan's tentacle wrapped around as if a rope, your only free hand reached up to the light, your other arm was in its grasp.

_Help..._

~Earlier that day~

You hammered, and hammered, for you really wanted to get off this rock. Things were going well, just like Dr. Julien said, it should be finished by dawn. But luck is not always on your side.

"Ow!" You gasped, as your thumb throbbed in pain, you has accidentally hit it with the hammer. You sucked it, hoping for it to be better.

"You need some ice?" You looked up, and smiled to your fiance/boyfriend.

"Yeah, please." He smiled, obstructing frozen water from nowhere, handing it to you. "Thanks," placing it on your still aching thumb. You gave a sigh of relief, smiling, you leaned up and pecked Lloyd on the cheek. A light pink dusted his cheeks as you giggled, everybody on the boat smiled in your direction, even Kai.

Soon the small piece of ice melted, and you went back to working, so did Lloyd. The sun was slowly falling, its colours obstructed onto the clear sky, the clouds turned a lovely shade of pink, as the oceans reflected their lights back. You let a small smile, before it turned into a frown. You looked to your side, where Lloyd was working, you gave a faint smile again.

He looked in hard concentration as he worked away, some sweat even formed on his brow, he was worried, you could tell. You had seen an expression like that many times, it's what your parents gave you before you went to school, because they knew about the bullying, but you wouldn't let them take you to that boarding school, no way!

You looked back to the sunset, then back at Lloyd, he was your sunset now, forever and always. Your eyes would trail towards him a few more times after that, each time you would give an angelic smile, not even knowing it. In Lloyd's eye's, you were his only weakness, and if you ever got hurt, he would be mad with himself. Your smile was like heaven itself, you would look rather foreign without your one of a kind smile.

Lloyd didn't know his was staring at you, in till you asked if he was okay. He shook his head, "Huh?"

"You okay?" You asked, he smiled and nodded.

"More than okay," You giggled, Cole rolled his eyes beside Lloyd.

"Oh brother," He whispered under his breath.

~*:*:*~

After a lot of working, you could finally take a break. The sun was already down, and the moon was slowly rising. Because it wasn't exactly night yet, the sky was a dark blue. There wasn't even any stars, but then the growling started again, as the sea started to bubble.

"Everyone on the boat!" Dr. Julien cried, running down the steps, Zane hot on his tail, "He's coming!" The bubbles in the sea popped, as big purple tentacles appeared, climbing up.

"His here!" Kai cried, as Lloyd looked around. Jay turned to Nya and spoke in a pleading, yet desperate voice.

"Get us out of here, Nya!" You all ran on, Nya went to the steering wheel, as you stayed out, with everybody else.

"I hope this works!" Nya grunted, as she pulled a lever. Flames lit, as they pushed you up, like a hot air balloon. But soon the boat stopped flying, for the Leviathan had raped its tentacles around it, pulling it down. You all skidded, as the boat was giving a sharp tug, as the Leviathan tried to pull you under.

"Lloyd, use your elemental powers!" Sensei ordered his nephew, Lloyd stood up steadily.

"As you wish Sensei!" He created his green orb of power, grunting as he did, "Let us go, you monster!" The Ord burst, surrounding the bounty, the Leviathan cried in pain, as its tentacles got blown off the boat. You don't know why, but you started to cry a little.

"Well done, Lloyd!" Praised Sensei, but th boat was giving another sharp tug, as the Leviathan grabbed it again. You slid, somehow falling off the bounty all together. You couldn't scream, you where to shocked.

The Leviathan caught you with a free tentacle. Dragging you under, your shouts of help got blocked, as you went under. Water filled your mouth, as your lungs desperately urged for air, urging you to open your mouth.

The water filled your lungs, as tears fell down your face, freely. Bubbles of carbon dioxide floated to the top, bursting in less than a minute. The Leviathan dragged you even futher, as salty water stung your eyes. Your hair lost its braid, and floated around you, dark as the water that surrounded you. Your lungs burned, as your eyes fluttered close.

**SPLASH!**

_Hope you enjoyed it! I'll hopefully be adding a longer chapter today!_


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness..._ What? What's, going on?_

"Ah... It looks like my daughter has awoke,"_ That raspy voice. You heard it before. _"Don't worry, it's just a dream... Or memory you could say,"

"Who's there?" You asked, standing ground, you stepped back. **Smash! ** You jumped in fright, as you turned around, a smashed mirror laid on the floor. Your eyes widen, this was not what you wore, and that was not you eye colour.

**Red. **Your eyes where crimson red, nearly as red as Lloyd's. Your attire why's nowhere like this. It hardly showed any skin. Not that was any of your concern really, you didn't like showing skin really. On your cheeks where three black lines. You wore something near to the ninja's, but different so to speak. You had thigh high combat boots, you wore black leather gloves, that where fingerless. Your shirt of the suit had a v-neck, with a grey under shirt, you shirt and most of your suit all together was a dark purple. You had no hood, put you had a cowl, and a long grey scarf, that was thin. A belt hang closely over your waist, one side even tipped slightly.

Small weapons and gear hang of them, so did your Neko-te pieces. Your hair was the slightly the same, running over your shoulder in its side French braid and flowers, but your hair was darker, but it was hard to spot, and the flowers where black and red. A sadistic chuckle ran around you.

"She's a perfect weapon!" None other than Lord Garmodon laughed, you seemed strong, even though you looked like a week sapling, you were a strong one.

"W-Weapon?"

"Your outfit my dear, it's special," He replied, "It holds a special power, but you won't remember when you wake up," But what he didn't know, was you always remember. That was something special about you. Then the voices stopped, as you felt a heavy tug, You were falling again, but someone grasped you. Swimming up.

"[First]!" You heard Lloyd scream, Nya and Kai pulled you over, as Zane tried to help Cole and Jay back on. After the Leviathan had let them go, Zane had said it had something, it was you. Jay and Cole were sent in to find you, whilst Nya and Kai tried to calm down Lloyd. Silence, no breathing. As everybody began to think they were too late..

You coughed, sputtering out water, they all looked up, finally noticing something different about you. You took a big gulp of air, your attire was different, so was the flowers, but you still had the same eye and hair colour, the three black lines were very faint, as if they had been washed off in the water.

"G-Garmodon..." You whispered, sitting up, "He, He!" You gripped onto your wrist, "He wants to use me as a weapon," Everyone gasped, you were known to go in a state of shock, able to see through people's memories. Your dad used it the 'first time' You meet. "He gave me this suit, saying I will never know its special power."

"My-my father?" Lloyd asked, wondering why his father wanted his girlfriend/finance as a weapon, not that his father knew he was your boyfriend/fiance. You gripped onto your ring finger, nodding.

"How could he of transformed the suit onto you through measly mind connection?" Jay asked, not getting it.

"Because her father was with him, you douche!" Kai snapped, you frowned, not likening the fact they were fighting already.

"I've seen this before," Mumbled Misako, bringing everyone's attention, "This is the outfit of the great traitor of Ninjago,"

"The what now?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The great traitor of Ninjago," Chuckled Dr. Julien, "Oh, such a good story to tell, a lady who gave birth to two girls, one was light,"

"And one was shadow," Continued Misako, you were all sat down or standing around a table now, "They were known for their beauty, but one day, the light, betrayed Ninjago, but it was for a prize, the overlord wanted her sister. Out of desperation, she volunteered to switch places with her sister, no one knowing, she gave her sister her uniform talking her sister as well in return, and she cut her long hair and styled it short."

"So their, like, What Lloyd and [First] Are? Light and shadow?" Nya asked, Misako shook her head.

"No Lloyd and [First] are half, both shadow and light," Misako explained, but it wasn't good explanation.

"What Misako ment was, that they have both light, and shadow, meaning they are offspring of both good and bad," Sensei said, waking Jay on the head with his staff, hoping to clear and open his mind. Jay grumbled, and rubbed his banging forehead.

"Ah!" Zane caught what they meant, "Sorry if I may be wrong, but is what you're trying to say is, that they both need to find their own light, to defeat their own shadow," Misako nodded, Kai continued for Zane.

"So they need to find their centre of power?" Kai raised an eyebrow frowning, "How are they going to do that? Find what brings them peace?"

"No," Misako shook her head, smiling, as she walked towards you and Lloyd, "They need eachother, for it was written in the scrolls, it is their destiny to meet, and to fall in love,"

_Okay, dudes, this sucks doesn't it? Thank you for giving this story a chance so far! And yes, I do believe that Lloyd has red eyes! :3_


	13. Chapter 13

You frowned, as you dug around for any scrap pieces of metal for Nya. You had landed on the dark island, and where now searching for useful resources in crates, you legs hanged out of the big box, as the lid Sat on your back. You struggled, wriggling your legs, kicking them, not noticing Lloyd walking past, untill you drew back and -

**Smack!**

Lloyd groaned, as he rubbed his now sore check, marked with red. You gasped, grasping the broken pan towards your chest as you did.

"Lloyd," You knelt down, hovering over him, putting the pan down besides you, you cupped Lloyd's cheek, lifting his face towards you. Your eyebrows furrowed, he's cheek was swelling slightly, he cramped his eye shut, as a few tears built up in the corner. You wiped the tears away with your thumb, Lloyd grasped onto your wrist. Yours eyes widened in alarm.

"Lloyd?" You asked, as he brought you down with him, you fell onto his chest, as he held your wrists. Your legs fell flatly in the middle of his, as drew in closer to you, closing his eyes as he did. Your eyes fluttered close, as you kissed him back without hesitation. Your lips moved in harmony, fitting perfectly. _He's a great kisser... _You moaned, as he bite your upper-lip, smirking in the kiss. His hands wrapped round your waist, as your arms draped round his neck. He licked your lip, asking for entrance, you happily obliged, as your tongues wrestled.

Zane stood there, awkwardly, blinking. He watched you make out with Lloyd, not knowing what to do, or what it meant. _Is this what you do when you are in love? _He wondered, looking down at you both, _I wonder if I'll find a special someone?_

"Hey, [First] have you found-? Zane? What are you staring at?" Nya walked round the corner, standing next to him, she blinked, her eyebrows rose in alarm, "Zane, are you a pervert now?"

You and Lloyd drew back, a trail of saliva still connecting you to each other, snapping as your drew further, you looked up at Nya and Zane. You blushed, shoving your face into Lloyd's chest, as he chuckled and stroked your hair.

"Alright guys, that enough fun for one day, come on," Nya smirked, grabbing the bent frying pan. You squeaked, jumping up and running away, Lloyd just lent on his palm, shrugging. Nya rolled her eyes, walking off. Zane helped his brother up.

**What did I just create? #'.'# well... You and Lloyd made out, and we found out, Zane, is a pervert... Review! Please! I've never done anything like this before, and I'm not good, but I'll admit, I've read a few books that has, lip locking in it...**


	14. Chapter 14

_Her past is her shadow, her future is the light, she's letting her future go and brining in her past. She is corrupted by memories, every night and every time she is asleep. To find her light, she must let go of her past, and get ready for her future. As you now in Ninjago, the past is the past, and the future, is the future._

You ran out and off of the bounty, blushing madly. You decided it wasn't a day you where going to miss, (except for the kissing part ;D) Misako and Dr. Julien, raised their eyebrows as you jumped, face planting the floor, on purpose. Nya walked round the corner, holding the frying pan still, with a small smile on her face. Misako wondered what was the matter, for it seemed you didn't want to look at anyone right now, not even your bestfriend. She turned to Nya for an explanation.

Nya shrugged, snickering under breath, as she bent the frying pan flat. Blue flames and a loud noise where seen and heard, as Dr. Julien worked on one of the newest vehicle's, with a blowtorch. Sensei Wu walked out and asked for you all, you refused, saying you were staying here, right now. Of course Nya dragged you away, you glared at her, as she dragged you by your feet. You lent on your arms, as everybody gave you a strange look, you grumbled.

"The scrolls say there is a hidden temple somewhere on the island, and if you find it, it will give the ninja pure elemental powers. Powers that can destroy the indestructible army," She told you all, as you sat down beside Lloyd.

"So your saying we get to fight? Wahoo! I got happy feet!" Cole cheered, Misako frowned, looking down at the scroll, but then turning her head with a small smile to Lloyd.

"And it says here my son," She picked the scroll up, "That once the green ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it, and learn the power of the ultimate Spinjitzu master,"

"Ultimate Spinjitzu master?" Lloyd repeated, this caught your attention.

"It means you be able to invoke the power of the golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practiced by the first ultimate Spinjitzu master," Misako explained, the ninja looked at each other in disbelief.

"Haha, Jealous?" Lloyd asked, smirking as he did.

"A-Ah, wait a minute," Kai interrupted, pretending he didn't hear Lloyd, you brought your attention to him, "This sounds all to good to be true, what's the catch?"

"The catch is," Sensei stepped forward, "The temple could be anywhere on the island, and all we have is this," He showed a golden medallion, Dr. Julien took it from his grasp, pushing his glasses up and inspecting it.

"A medallion, reads like a campus, but when the three holes match up, the medallion will reveal where the temple is hidden." He explained, inspecting it some more.

"Uh...? How do you know that?" Jay questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I read a lot in my spare time," Dr. Julien chuckled, "Adventure stories where my favourite," Zane took to Medallion from his offering hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, the Ninja stood up, Lloyd stood, and was up to follow them, when Sensei cut him off.

"Not you Lloyd,"

"Aw, seriously? Are we still doing this?" Snapped Lloyd, his mother stood, walking towards him.

"Wu is right, if you where to come across your father, it would prematurely start the final battle, we need to be at full strength before we take any risks," She explained, you frowned, you knew Lloyd felt useless.

"Ha ha, jealous?" Jay asked, Lloyd glared at him, so did you.

"Well, I do need some help around the shop, we need to start working on some vehicle's that might give us a fighting chance," He offered, Sensei Wu stood forward.

"Remember, Garmadon doesn't know we're on the island," He warned, "It is imperative that you stay out of sight,"

"Sensei, don't worry," Jay promised, "Have you ever heard us devear from a plan? Huh?" Sensei gave them a serious expression.

"NINJA-!" The Ninja went into potions, only to be cut off by Sensei.

"Shhhh, not so loud, are you trying to get caught?" Sensei whispered, in a loud voice.

"Go!" They whispered, running off, you stood, ready to go back working, when Sensei stopped you as well.

"I said Ninja, why are you still here?" He questioned, you blinked.

"I'm a kunoichi, not a ninja," You objected, Sensei Wu gave you a stern look.

"Your faster and more flexible then the Ninja, you'll be able to help them if they get caught, also, you've been here before, you know it better," you sighed, bowing your head.

"Yes, Sensei," You obeyed, before you left, you quickly hugged Lloyd. Then ran, pulling your cowl over your mouth and scarf. You called out to the Ninja, nearly over tacking them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jay, you smirked.

"It's no longer a boys club my friend, and its never been,"

* * *

"Look!" Pointed Jay, as you laid low on a rock, "It must be Garmdon's camp!"

"Oh, you think, I thought it was a take out restaurant!" Snapped Kai, you glared at them, why won't they shut up. "It looks like he's building something, building what!?"

"Quiet you, bozos," Cole growled, "We still need to find what out what the medallion matches up to!"

"Let me see," Zane snatched the medallion out of Cole's grasp, looking through it with one closed eye, he looked around, "Nothing matches, what-!" Jay gasped, snatching the medallion.

"You found the temple of light!?" He asked, looking himself, Zane shook his head.

"No, but look!" He pointed towards a tent, the falcon was in pieces, laying on a table.

"The falcon!" Kai exclaimed, "But I thought it got shot down, and was lost for good." Zane stood.

"Not if I can retrieve it and get the pieces to my father!" Zane denied, Cole stopped him.

"Wait Zane, you interfering with the plan, we're supposed to be looking for the temple of light, and staying out of sight," Cole objected, Zane didn't listen.

"If I were any of you, I would do the same, but I have to get my friend back," Zane admitted, jumping down swiftly on to a few jaggered rocks, hoping as if he was on stepping stones.

"The more of u that go, the more chance that'll get caught, we just have to wait here, and hope he doesn't get caught," Kai explained to Cole, Cole groaned.

"Daw, I want to fight!" He whined, you all looked back towards the camp.

~*:*~

You were practically asleep now, as you laid your head onto your crossed arms. Jay was on his back, as he played around with the medallion.

"Aaaaannndd~! Another tree!" He cheered, Cole groaned.

"Jay, how did you ever become a Ninja? Seriously!" Cole snapped at Jay, Kai glared in Zane' s direction.

"Why won't Zane just get his stupid bird, and leave already!" Kai growled, as Zane hid behind a post, as a few stone warriors laughed by the falcon. Jay stood up, looking through the medallion again. Then he got a exited.

"Guys, look!" He exclaimed, baffled. Kai snatched the medallion, looking himself.

"It must be the temple of light!" Kai sounded as if he didn't expect it.

"Jay! I take back what I said, your a fine Ninja, not as fine as me," Cole got cut off as shouts where heard. Instantly, you jumped up, somehow understanding the language: "Ninja!"

"Go," Jay cringed. Zane stepped back, as many warriors crowded him, a majority of them holding spears and shields. You gasped, eye's widening. You jumped, without second thought, you were supposed to protect them from harms way! You jumped up above Zane, just in time to hear Garmadon say.

"A Ninja? Here? Cease him," you jumped down, landing on a stone warriors head, then jumping on another. You turned back, to see the rest of the Ninja moving forward. You growled, hopping onto a the next warriors head, the other one had fell back, looking confused. You landed besides Zane, instead of Zane, you were in a chen tai chi position, also know as "boxing with the shadows," for it looked like you where fighting with shadows. But just as you did, a vehicle drove past, knocking them down.

You blinked, the rest of the Ninja jumped in front of you, Cole decided to be funny, "What do you want? A red carpet, come on!" You ran, instantly in front of them, you ran like a Ninja, leaning down and your arms frown back, drawing your daggers as you did so. You skidded under the gate, your team doing so too. You ran onto the bridge, but you stopped, as Kai gasped, a plank falling to what looked like to be a hole.

"Hurry up, we're all most there!" Cole urged, but then bumped into you, as you stepped back, looking fearfully at the emerging stone warriors, on the other side of the bridge.

"We've been in situations like this a million times, quick, someone think something!" Kai pleaded.

"Uh... We jump into that hole!" Jay said, not knowing what else to say.

"Next idea!"

"I say we fight!" Cole demanded, Kai looked at him.

"With what we don't have powers!" You looked down at the hole, everything seemed to slow down again, as you climbed over the railings, falling into the hole.

**Please review, fave and follow, and tell me want you think! Until next time, ciao! **


	15. Chapter 15

You blinked, as darkness filtered your train of though, around you floated objects. Objects from the past. You looked around, you opened your mouth, bubbles floated up. Your only source of light was a glowing pendant, and your ring. You raised an eyebrow, as you fell, falling to a pathway of grey. Your boots made a loud noise, you looked around, walking forward. You felt the presence of another, you walked and walked, but something blocked your way, as you smacked into an object.

Your head span, as you were left in a daze, you grabbed the side of your head, shaking it. The object picked you up by the back of your shirt, smirking sadistic. As it crushed you in its hands, the object was your Sensei, for he was your nightmare, he forced you into work, making you fight the stone warriors, only at the age of 4. He made you meditate on hot, scorching, rocks. Then made you do tai chi, bare footed of course, your feet wrapped in was so many torturous lessons he gave you.

He was the one corrupting your thoughts every second, of every minute, of every hour. He made you think that, if there's no pain, there's no game. He was the darkness, and you were the light. He would eat at your soul, making your once happy and joyous eye's, become dull and full of pain. He was the reason why you used to walk like a zombie, but soon your light had grown, and you started to feel emotion, your light was your adopted parents. You choked on your own blood, as your Sensei squashed you, laughing mentally at your pain.

No! You would not let him win! No, darkness will lose! Light will win! If you quite now, you'll never see Lloyd again, you won't spend the rest of your days, in his arms. You would never fill the joy of being married, or being a mother. These where only memories, blocking the way that you cherished the most, your light. You soon remembered, that you were not only shadow, but light. And you needed to be their for Lloyd, for he was on the brink of battle with his father right now.

You growled, heaving your back up, your Sensei raised his large eyebrow, questioning what you where about to do. It's only the past, memories. Memories you can forget, you can start new ones, the first was to show everybody, that you were light! A weird sensation of electricity, ran through your veins, as your eyes flared up, glaring at the beast in front of you. This was your life, and your taking it back.

_For here in Ninjago, the past is the past, and the future, is the future!_

Your eyes shoot open, just in time to reach into your belt, ripping out a grappling hook, you shot it, sliding your feet on the side of the rock, the Ninja preformed their Spinjitzu beside you, each one grabbing a falling plank, as they glided. You pulled,the grappling hook shoot you forward. The air made your hair and clothes rustle, as you kicked your leg forward, doing a backflip in midair, miraculously gliding yourself. Before you hit the nearby tree, you shoot your foot out, the other bent next to it, as you landed into the tree, instantly jumping down.

_I wonder what the future might bring? Hopefully I can encounter it with Lloyd._

**Lol, lame story/chapter is lame, I don't get why I'm putting this up, because it sucks, I also question why I even started this story, since it's such a pile of garbage. The detail also sucks...**


	16. Chapter 16

Running, running was your top priority right now. You started to sweat, a lot. And now the fabric of yours suits arms, where sticking to your arms, as you swing them, running. You looked back, only to regret it. It looks like they wanted to catch you, desperately, for they had grabbed vehicles, just to catch you. Guess you were right, they were slow. You skidded a corner, the finger tips of your hand, just surveying the ground, as you kicked up dirt and leaves. Angered, and tired, you cursed your bad luck, for you occasionally attracted it.

You groaned, as you picked up the speed, your muscles were tensing, for you hadn't stopped. You fought your way to the clearing, just for a big, black, long, vehicle, with a drill, blocked your path. The Windows opened, or more like slide open.

"Come on, come on!" Cole said, you jumped, performing a backflip, landing in an empty seat. The Windows slid close, as Cole started the engine, driving straight away. The stone army charged after you, as you attempted to catch your breath. Red, metallic, liquid ran down your brow, annoying you as it dried, getting all sticky. Cole jerked the vehicle suddenly, making it take a high jump, soon to dig into the ground, then to burst out again.

"Well, that's as far as this baby will go, we'll have to do the rest on our own," Cole said, parking.

"But we'll never make it up to the mountain before they arrive," Lloyd made a point, Kai jumped out.

"Then we'll have to see what my sister packed in the back," Kai said, pressing a button, a red box with golden lining popped out, landing a few meters away from him. It suddenly burst open, unfolding at points. "Ah! I love my sis!" Kai practically hugged air. The stone army caught up with you, a trail of dust behind them. Kai jumped into his mec gear.

"Leave this to me," He made the gear fly forward, as you and the rest of the Ninja jumped out, waiting. You heard a distant scream, as Kai threw a vehicle of the stone army. He slammed the fists onto the ground, a little explosion accrued, as he ran back.

"These guys just don't stop!" Jay exclaimed, each one of you going in fighting stance, you doing your Tai-Chi, just as the army decided to drive forward again. Kai stomped up behind you, putting a large, metal, hand out.

"Climb on!" You jumped on with the rest of the Ninja. As you climbed up the mountain, you couldn't help but feel a little nauseous. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of your stomach, as you neared to the temple of light. You started to loosen your grip, but a sudden movement made you fall, Kai had kicked a warrior away. You gasped, as two stone warriors grabbed you, rather harshly. You growled, punching on away, before somehow kneeing the other one away, before he landed though, you had kicked your leg up, bending your knees for power.

Your fists were crunched up, and your eyes were tinting with red. Your hands where leaking something black and misty, as you trudged forward. Slipping and grabbing a rock, trying to host yourself up the ledge. You looked up to find nothing, frowning, you climbed more, in till you were at it. The temple of light. It was big, and looked to be carved right into the mountain, you heard ruckus accruing both behind you and in front of you, both from the Ninja as the looked around, also from the nearing Stony army, as the slowly emerged onto the mountain side.

You glared, it almost seemed instantly that you had gone into your fighting stance, ready to fight. The adrenaline pumped through your veins, as you breathed, moving your arms. They admittedly flared with black flames, as it licked at your wrists, you crossed your arms, folding all your fingers but your middle and index. You swiped your arms out, a large breeze, erupted from you, coming from the centre. A few rocks fell down, as shadows leaked down the hill like wild-fire, each one attacking a warrior. You herd, deep, distant, cries, as many off them fell, knocking a few of their fellow moving rocks with them.

You smirked, spinning around, kicking your leg out, only to gasp. About two of the fiendishly sneaky warriors, had grabbed your leg, as you tried to take them down. You growled, kicking your other out, hopping not to fall, but luck wasn't always on your side. You groaned, as you lost your legs, your head bumping on a tough rock, snapping under the force. Your captures laughed, smiling statistic with their pointy fangs, at your pain. You wouldn't give up though. You turned your head, only to get your face covered in an alarmed, yet petrified, expression. Many of the enemies were heading in, one shouting commands.

There was something else that you had missed, a large bell, chimed, around you. Coming from inside. You hissed, covering your ears, as they rang, not knowing why, or when it happened. Your wounds had burst open again, as blood trickled down your forehead. Your eyes looked soulless, as you helplessly laid their, your arms limply beside you. Your skin paler then usual. In other words, you looked half dead. You didn't like this feeling. Hopeless. You knew this was the end for you, but you couldn't help but have, what could I say, a little nagging feeling inside. Telling you, that it is not the end and you should not lose hope. Why? When it's quiet obvious you should, you were horrible. At least in your eyes, you choked, as your captures applied pressure onto your abdomen. Blood sprouting out of your mouth, as it dripped down the corner of your mouth, and trailed down your jaw line, and onto your neck.

You felt the pain, you felt it all, you weren't cold, or neither were you heartless, like they said you were. You just didn't. Care. You never had. Your viscous beatings came to an end, as all of the stone army was ordered to defeat the Ninja. You heard Cole's laughter, it wasn't as golden as Lloyd's though. But your eyes widen, as they seemingly bleed out tears of blood. A golden Dragon, that was very wispy, spread across the vast open sky. Roaring in content, you smiled a little, reaching a shaking hand towards it, before letting it drop besides you.

You heard footsteps getting closer, as the Dragon had disappeared just meer minutes ago. You turned your head, letting your small smile being visible to all the world. Lloyd's eye's widen, as he ran in you direction, worry planted in his eye's. You raised you're shaking hand towards him, it only lifted halfway up, before falling limp to your side again. Instantly blacking out by intense pain and blood lose. His distant calls shouting for you. As you tumbled into the world of darkness. Commonly known as the place were you go to when you lose conscious. (-_-) (yeah... I'm so descriptive,)

* * *

Lloyd let out a distressed cry, as he run in your direction, your hair was mattered with blood, as it still trickled from the damage that the hard hit to the ground, corrupted your skull. You were very pale, your lips were parted, blood also leaking out of the corner, but that had dried up, all crispy and flaky. You didn't look that lifeless, you just, didn't look like you had the courage to be bright, glowing like you used to. His protectors thought he was being funny, intill they sore you.

Lloyd was shaking, as he dropped to his knees beside you. His eye's darkened a little, as he brought he shaking hands to his eyes, weeping. Worry instantly flushed over the Ninja, as they each witness what he does next. He cries, he shouts. He screams for you, as he reaches for your cold, motionless, hand. Cupping it in his own, he feels for a pulse, finding on in your hand. He sobs, leaning your head on his new suit, not caring, just wishing. Wishing you were here, even though you weren't dead. Lloyd still felt as if his world was tumbling down, so did your future, you had told him that you always dreamed to have a happy family. Where kids would play, and listen to your lectures, as you instructed them to do homework and chores.

You wanted a son, but a daughter would be nice. You would want them to be popular, but not a snob. You wanted them to be smart, but not bullied for it. You wanted to be the mother of his child, if you ever married him. But that was highly unlikely, for he had a mission. And now here's you. Half dead, and laying in your own blood, on a mountain. Lloyd had to man up, he snapped at himself. He took you into his hands, bridal style. Standing up, he noted you were very light, and very fragile. Although, you were unconscious, it was almost on instinct that you grab onto him.

You looked like a little child, so innocent and calm. But except for the fact you were covered in blood. But the problem is, for you to accomplish being a mother, he had to take your innocents to do so. (If you know what I mean? ;D *ahem,* Sorry,) With the help of the Ninja, he safely got you down. On the way back towards camp, he lay your head on his lap, frowning. He stroked your hair tenderly, as your bandages turned crimson with your blood, he looked down at you, as you slowly breathed, it was very loud. He sighed, looking out the window, breathing; "I'm sorry."

~*:*~

The overlord watched, as Lord Garmadon went on a rampage in his quarters. He growled, staring towards the overlord.

"Your idiotic soldier, nearly killed our master weapon!" He snapped, nearly tearing his hair out.

The overlord floated a little nearer to him, replying in is raspy voice, "It's not my fault she was in their way," Lord Garmadon stared at him, his expression alarmed, but his eyes unreadable.

"You do not even give a second though," He said, turning to the overlord, "About the fact your daughter is nearly dead!?" If looks could kill, he sure would be dead.

"Why do I care," The overlord said, "What I know is, that she wants to get impregnated by your horrid son, and they're getting married." Lord Garmadon froze, his son, was getting married. And here he was, trying to take over the world, he growled, not deciding. If he quiet, maybe he could be able to see his grandchildren smile. As they play with their father, looking just like Lloyd, Lloyd. It was his fault Lloyd looked evil, because he just wanted to impress him. Lloyd had witnessed a lot of bad things when he was young, giving him this distant, yet evil look to his eyes.

He just hoped his grandchildren didn't get bullied for their jeans- Wait, what was he talking about? He didn't care. Right? Right?

**HEY, I'm so sorry you guys, school's back and I need to rest, but this year's important, seeing as it's my last year at the school, I won't be updating loads and loads, because I think my brain fried writing this. And I'm sorry for the baby stuff, but it's something I need to do (no you don't,) anyways, I hope you understand, and if you do, I'm very grateful. I'm not feeling very well, so sorry for the countless spelling mistakes. But my father don't care, also my social service lady, has told me to, like, go to the library everyday! I also have rehearsals on Wednesdays and then social services on Thursday, bible club Tuesday and school might start running on a Saturday as well :( or so I heard.**


	17. Should i? AN

OKAY, so the next chapter has... well, you need to be mature for it really, yep, your lip-locking with Lloyd again. BUT! This time it gets a little too, hot. Don't worry, I'm not going in mature content, cause I don't do that. I'm pretty surprised myself I started this... I'm sick! Don't judge me! DX yep, I've got a headache and a blocked nose, and my throats sore and my voice is raspy. And it is really hot. So that's one of the reasons I haven't updated. But I just want to know if I should upload it, because some of you might be disagree with it, and just don't like things like that, or might get embarrassed. But if most of you want it and there's a odd few of people who don't, I'm sorry D: But I'll have to upload it because people want it.

I'm also someone who is a little embarrassed themselves by things like that, and I would instantly pause the movie, or just shut the book and run. Cause one time, I found a interesting book about some kid trying to run from fate... And it talked about sex... D: It was YA (young adult,) and my year are aloud to read that, only my year. So I put it back c:

So please, either review or send my a private message if I should or should not. Thanks for reading~!

Love~Derpy :3


	18. Chapter 18

You were there again; in the land of dreams, more like torture. Your eyes travelled the atmosphere, as your hands felt around the cold, damp, floor. Troubled thoughts, lurked in your, misty, mind. You licked your dry lips, wondering why the temperature had risen. Red light illuminated the room. Soon to find you were falling, your breath held, as your metallic red eye's widened. Mountains flashed around you, fizzing a bit, even dissipating, in till they where solid. Your mouth gapped, as your hand reached out. The Ninja stood on the top, each one with an evil, even sadistic, smirk. Except for Lloyd, who held a darkened, yet disgusted, glare. His crimson eye's hidden by his hair.

You felt the rush, as you wept, tears streaming down your face, as you let out a staggered gasp. This was just a dream, your were sure of it. Before, you felt hot, now you were cold. Your hair fluttered, as you pushed your hand to your eyes. The sign of a traitor, carved onto your hands, dried blood and fresh painting them. A few drops flying in the air, as you fell to your brutal death. Before you crashed, you woke up, gasping. Sweat ran down your brow. As you panted, holding a shaking hand to your chest. The room around you was dimly lit. And the curtains were closed. You blinked, the adrenaline pumping in your veins still.

Your breaths came out steady, as you swing your legs over the side of the bed. Gripping it with your hands, your feet touched the floor. You stood up, suddenly getting a nauseous and dizzy feeling. Holding a hand to your mouth and stomach, you rushed. Finally able to find a bucket, you puked up the remaining contents of what was in your stomach. You pulled back. You felt groggy, and in a bad mood. You stood, only soon to regret it, as you nearly doubled over. You groaned, as the world around you started to clear from its fuzziness.

You placed a hand onto your template, hoping to help your head acke to vanish, only to draw back in pain. A very sore bruise had risen on your forehead, it was yellow and purple and looked very sore and tender. What happened? You blinked, as a glimmer caught your attention. You looked to your hand. The diamond encrusted ring still held on your ring finger, the glimmer shone bright from the green surface. Suddenly, you felt the adrenaline flush all over your body, as a blush raising to your face. You found something to drink, and rinsed your mouth, and started to chew on a mint. (Which you found on the bedside table.

_Creak!_

Your eye's widened, as the floorboards cracked, as they yearned more weight. Footsteps. You stood, grasping for a weapon, only to hiss in pain, as the metal came in contact. The footsteps stopped, they almost sounded worried. Were you safe? Were they leaving? You had to stop yourself from running, as the footstep broke into a sprint. A figure burst into the room, making you gasp.

"Are you okay!?"

Lloyd sounded almost urgent, as he gripped onto your forearm, careful around your wrist. You winced, nodding. He frowned, not liking the fact he caused you pain. He leaned down, and pecked you on the head, smooth and loving. You felt your face warm up, as he pulled away. You stared up at him, pink dancing on your cheeks, as the flare died down. Lloyd eye's widened and a blush formed on his face, as you enveloped your lips with his, your eyes were tightly shut, thinking it was wrong. But they soon fluttered, as he replied. Your arms instantly wrapped themselves around his neck, as his wrapped around your waist. You gave a shocked gasps, as he tugged you closer, resulting with you banging into his chest. Lloyd took advantage of your shock, and started to wrestle his tongue with yours.

Both of your faces had a hint of pink, as you both ran out of breath. You both were getting hot and sweaty, as hormones entered your system. Instead of slow and soft kisses, it was now quick and hard ones. You drew away, both of you panting. You took steady breaths, so did Lloyd. But then you were at it again, this time, it was more hot and steamy. You made a brave move, and ran your hands over his biceps and chest, than ran them up his neck and over the back of his head and neck. Lloyd ran his hands up and down your back, and even went lower than your waist, giving a little squeeze. You gasped, as he did so.

He smirked into the kiss, and tilted his head slightly, you following. You had to step on your tip toes a bit because of his height. Your moaned, as he nibbled on his lip, savouring your sweet like honey taste. Lloyd grunted, as you put your weight onto his, you sudceivly rapped your leg around his waist, even rubbing your leg against him a bit. You let off a soft moan, it vibrated between your mouths, as he tugged your other leg around his waist. Your hands eagerly wrapped themselves into his hair, tugging slightly. You drew back a bit, catching your breath, then went back. As you went to slide your tongue in again, he drew back.

You whined, obviously not liking the fact he did, only to moan afterwards, as he nipped your neck. You were both panting, as he sucked and bit your neck, even Kissing it. Lloyd drew back, a small like bruise left on your exposed neck, a bite mark left as well. He kissed it, and trailed his tongue over it, before he started to kiss up your jaw line, then you both locked lips again, you trailed your tongue over his teeth, through his parted mouth, giving off a moan. His hands started to adventure your body, rubbing your arms, shoulders and back. You unwrapped your legs from his waist, leaning into him again.

You both let of a sexy moan, as you viciously attacked each others tongues with your own. You were in a hot mess, as Lloyd hoisted you on to his waist again, you draping your arms around his neck again.

_I'm drunk, I swear. I might delete this... It was supposed to be serious, now I'm to embarrassed to face the world! #'.'# _

Mercedes-Benz TV: MAGIC BODY CONTROL TV commercial "Chicken" YouTube, now. 


End file.
